1. Technical Field
The invention concerns arrangements whereby a number of modifiable settings can be made, where at least some of these settings are stored as individual values in a memory and as such are or become available to a user as preset values.
2. Background of the Invention
Arrangements with a number of modifiable settings, at least some of which are stored as individual values in a memory and are available as preset values to a user, are well known in the state of the art. Thus it is usual in television technology that when a user generates individual settings which deviate for example from factory settings, they are stored upon request as individual settings or individual values, and are made available to the user during a subsequent use of the arrangement. This principle is also used in automobile technology, where for example the seat, steering wheel and/or mirror settings are stored in accordance with the driver's specifications. If another driver takes over and individual values were previously stored for this driver, the new driver can retrieve the individual values assigned to a person from the memory, whereby the settings corresponding to the individual values can be carried out by corresponding servomotors. As can easily be seen, corresponding memories are required to store the individual values. Furthermore corresponding actuating devices are required to set the individual values. Since when the respective devices are being produced it is often not clear in what connection the device will be used, or with what other devices the respective arrangement will operate, each one of these arrangements is equipped with a memory and a corresponding actuator, which makes the cost per arrangement relatively high.